


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After joining Barley in his barn and living with him, Ravenpaw finally feels at home.





	Home

As the sunlight filtered through the holes in the ceiling some landed on the black cat sleeping in a pile of hay. He opens his eyes a little and notices it was morning. He opens his eyes fully and arches his back as he stretches. As he finishes he realizes his mate wasn't next to him. He looks around and sees he wasn't in the barn. 'He must of went to get breakfast' thought the tom. Sure enough he appeared at the entrance holding two mice by the tails in his jaw. "Morning Ravenpaw!" Said Barley as he sat the mice in front of Ravenpaw. "I saw you were still sleeping and went to get some food." Ravenpaw looked at the mice then back at Barley. He said "Thanks Barley! I'm starving." He sat in front of the mice and gestured Barley to join him. He sat down and Ravenpaw licked his cheek before he stared to eat his mouse. Barley started to eat his mouse and they ate in a comfortable silence. After they finished they started grooming each other and relaxing in each other's presence. After a while they started to talk about random things. Soon they started talking about the clans. About how much calmer and relaxing living in the barn is with each other. Later they ran around in the barn catching mice for their meal. By the time they finished the sun was starting to set so they climbed onto the roof and laid down together watching the sun set. "You know," said Ravenpaw "this place with you makes me feel more at home than I've ever felt." He looked lovingly at Barley and nuzzled his head with Barley's. "I love you." he whispered to Barley. "I love you too." he whispered back. They cuddled together as the sun set lower, and lower and the sky getting darker with the stars shining down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so critiques are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
